With healthcare costs constantly on the rise and the debate around controlling it never ending, officials and healthcare professionals have yet to present a sustainable solution to this problem. While all sides of this debate spend their time and energy on debating ancillary solutions such as tax hikes, cuts to services, etc., to reduce healthcare costs, none address root causes of healthcare costs.
The most effective way of controlling or reducing healthcare costs is to reduce likelihood of health problems from arising in the first place. In doing so, proper analysis of health issues and proper drug or treatment administration regimens can prevent health issues from being prolonged, which in turn can reduce various long term consequences and associated costs of healthcare including hospital admissions, stays, medical surgeries, additional drug administrations, etc.
Furthermore, no two individual's healthcare conditions are the same and thus using uniform guidelines and medical databases for proper drug administration is inefficient. Accordingly, a customized analysis of a patient that takes into consideration each individual's personalized health state and history is needed.